A Level of Mistrust
by Redsaber2020
Summary: Po has never trusted avians, so how will be able to coup when he has to place his life in the hands of one. Tai Lung's wife and daughter arrive to make a life for themselves in the Valley of Peace but first the snow leopard must win back the trust of the people, can Shifu help his extend family. Set immediately following Alter Path 2
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I'm sure some of you want to read more of the main Altered Path series, but I've been doing more brain storming and thought of an interesting story that delves into Po's feeling toward Crane. Let it be known that this story takes place before Summer Festival and the Dragon Scroll**

Chapter 1

_The day had began like any other, a young panda sat before the door frame of his home eyeing other children running along the clearing pulling against something that flew above them, his gaze soon brought him before his mother and father, he smiled boldly and released a playful cry as he crawled toward him, and then everything became a horrible nightmare, the world he had known for only a short time had been set ablaze with shadowy creatures running down from the hill led by a solid white large bird._

_The bird turned on him and cried in an angry voice in words he knew not what they meant, but the shadowy creatures turned on him, raising shiny objects that they used on his fellow kin where afterward they feel to the ground, a strange red liquid flowing from their body. The young infant cried as he saw other pandas fall one by one until at last the white bird loomed over him holding up a strange object. The white bird cackled while saying something and suddenly brought the shiny down…_

"NO!"

Po bolted up, his fur covered in sweat. Something pressed against his stomach and looked over to see Tigress beside her. They had been dating for some time now, ever since their sparring match, and since then, they had secretly spent nights together, though reframe from going all the way with her—heck he never once seen her naked—mainly out of respect for Shifu, but also out of memory of Jiao, who at some level still cared for.

"Po," Tigress whispered, her eyelids opened slightly. "Are you alright?"

Po took several deep breaths to steady himself, in doing so it caused the muscles in chest and shoulders to swell, the very sight of which brought about a purr from Tigress. "Yeah," Po said after a while, "I'm fine," he paused to gently remove Tigress's arm and stood up. "I'm going to back to my room before the morning gong."

Tigress was about to say something, but Po had already left the room, calmly closing the door behind him.

The hallway was darker than normal, giving off a strange sense of foreboding, even more so than usual. A chill ran down Po's spine as he glanced from side to side, his gaze coming to a rest at Crane's door. His tired expression became one of confusion as he noticed a faint white mist slipping from under the frame. _How much incense can one avian burn?_ Po came to stand before the door, and slowly reached for the handle, yet before he could open it, the panda was confronted with a blast of cold wind. The icy chill stung his eyes and forced him back. As the wind died down and his vision cleared, Po was horrified to find himself deep in a lush forest, the ground was covered in snow; the deep cold caused his breath to come out as a puffy cloud. His nose twitched as he picked up the faint sense of jasmines.

_Mother?_

A sudden scream drew his attention and made a mad dash toward the sound of the scream. After running for what seem like several minutes, Po came upon a slopping hill, and gaze down to see a group of wolves gathered around a fallen panda, a small pool of blood formed along her neck, and even stained the wolves' weapons.

"Get…a…" Po sought to cry out, yet the words were lodged in his throat.

Movement from the panda drew the wolves' attention, and one of them stepped forward, the one eye brute snarled as he twirled his sword about until he brought it high above the fallen creature's heart.

_No._ Po was about to rushed down the hill when he suddenly realized that his legs wouldn't move. The fluttering of wings drew his attention and turned to see a white peacock beside him.

_It can't be…your dead._

Shen's red eyes gazed deeply into his own, a look of rage burning with them. "You can't kill me panda," the avian said, "no more than you can kill the wind itself."

With that Shen swiped a feather blade along his neck.

Po woke again, screaming again as he brought his hands to his throat, pressing them close to his flesh, yet there was no cut, no lose of blood, only the dryness of his mouth as he gasped for air. As he began to calm down, Po looked around and noticed he was in his room in the student barracks of the Jade Palace. Turning to the right, Po leaned over to reach under the bed and pulled out an old badly torn bag. It held no real value and much of the stitching had broken, in fact if someone were to anything in it there was a good chance it fall straight through the bottom. The noodle loving goose, Ping had often asked—nah ordered is more like it—him to get rid of the worthless piece of trash, yet the panda could not bring himself to ever part with it. As he held it in his hands, taking in its sweet scent of jasmine that had been laced into the cloth, tears began to fall about his face and gently brought the bag close to his face.

"I miss you so much mother," Po said.

It had been yet another year since his mother had been taken from him from the fiend Shen, and with passing year, the panda had been plagued with the same horrific nightmare of watching his mother slain and be helpless to save her, and with that knowledge, Po's eyes narrowed and turned to the room next to where Crane slept and a sensation of rage began to form. Though they were a team, he could still not bring himself to consider Crane as a friend or willing to turn his back on him. After all he was avian, and nothing ever good came from avians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Training Hall…_

Shifu paced about the dojo, with his students standing calmly before the entrance. Po stood at the farthest end of the line, glancing past Tigress to glare at Crane with narrow eyes. He bore into the avian with what could be consider a look pure hatred until Tigress took a small step forward to block his way. A low growl slipped through his lips pitted at the female tiger and was about to say something when Tigress elbow him in the side whispering, "Pay attention Po."

Po grumbled something under his breath, but turned his gaze to face Shifu all the same.

"Now then," the red panda said turning to face his students, "we will resume Po's training in mastering the different style of the Furious Five…" he paused as he glanced from side to side, and then carried on with, "Crane we will begin with your style."

Crane swallowed a nerves gulp as he slowly turned to face Po and took note of the nasty looking expression on his face.

"The two of you will be take up position on the Jade Turtle and began your sparring," Shifu ordered.

Crane was the first to step—or more like flew—out of line as he flapped his wings and landed on the rim of the turtle causing it to sway back and forth several times.

A cruel smile formed on Po's face as he brought his hands up and began to crack the knuckles, though paused as he felt something pressed against his stomach and glanced down to see Shifu pressing his cane against him. It really bothered him sometimes how someone who could pull off some of the most advance kung fu styles need a cane to get around.

"Now then Po, keep in mind, this sparring match is meant for you to train and master Crane's fighting style, nothing more."

Po made no reply, merely eyed the avian, the memory of his dead mother and the white peacock rushing to the surface. He released another growl as Po jumped from his position to land on the far side of the Jade Turtle and shifted his stance to bring his arms up in defense.

"Ready Crane?" Shifu asked.

Crane nodded his head, his nerves expression rooted on his face.

"Ready Po?"

Po just stood there, narrowing his eyes as they bore into the avian.

Shifu raised a hand and calmly snapped his fingers.

The moment the red panda gave the single, Po shifted his stance, pushing down with one of his legs, forcing the turtle to tilt down. Taken off guard; Crane stumble forward, rushing head long toward the panda. The avian gasped and cried out in protest as Po drew back his right arm and with an angry battle cry slammed his fist squarely into Crane's stomach.

The blow sent Crane flying across the training hall impacting the far wall.

Shifu brought his arm up and pinched the bridge of his nose releasing a faint groan. "Po this is the third time this week we've tried to teach you the fighting style of the avian."

"Whoever said I _wanted_ to learn such a ridiculous fighting style," Po demanded jumping down from the turtle.

"Po as your master, it is my obligation to teach you all you need to know to properly perform your duties as the Dragon Warrior."

Po released a scoff then moved off toward the wooden warriors and began throwing punches and kicks imagining that he stood before Shen. With each thrust the muscles in his arms bulged and flared and loud cracks could be heard from the wooden figure until finally shattering into several small chucks.

Tigress watched in awe at the level of strength the panda held, if anything he seemed to have grown stronger since he came to train at the Jade Palace only a few weeks ago. She watched with pleasing sensation as the panda moved to another wooden warrior and with just one thrust, completely destroyed the object.

Her attention turned toward Crane as she heard Viper's voice in a sad tone, "Oh Crane are you alright?"

"I…think…so," the avian said his head swaying and eyes titling back. "…tell mama to leave a bowl wheat out for me will you Sunny?"

Viper released a heavy sigh and turned to the others. "Monkey can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure Viper," Monkey said, stepping up his friend and carried the fallen avian away.

"I'll go get the healer," Mantis said then hopped off.

That left only Shifu, Tigress, and Tai Lung to stand off at in distance, watching as Po hammered away at the wooden warriors, each of his thrust grew more powerful than the last.

"Panda!" Shifu snapped.

Po brought his fist to a sudden stop mere inches away from the wooden figure. He ground his teeth, tears streamed down the side of his face. He couldn't face his master, not like this, but he saw no other way out of it. Lowering his arms, Po slowly began to turn around and as he opened his eye, his gaze drifted down to meet the angry expression of the red panda.

"Care to explain your Panda?"

Po cringed. It had been a while since Shifu referred to him as such. The last time, was back when he mixed high strength itching powder in Monkey's grip powder and couldn't train for a week.

"Sorry Master," Po said.

"Sorry?" Shifu repeated. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Don't you understand that your actions could have caused serious harm to Crane?"

Po's head lowered till his chin was pressing against his pecs. "I am deeply sorry Master."

"I'm not the one you should be apologies to," Shifu said in a harsh tone, "but to Crane."

Po growled angrily. _Fat chance._

"I want you to go to the Great Hall and mediate in front of the Reflecting Pool for five hours," Shifu ordered his voice flat and level, "once then you and Crane will return here and we will try this again."

"How about we hold off on the avian's style for now and move on to someone else's," Po suggested in an almost pleading manner, "like maybe Monkey or Viper?"

"This is not a matter for discussion Panda," Shifu declared, "now get going, or you will be running up down the Thousand Steps lugging two boulders on your shoulders."

"That would be better than training alongside that damn avian," Po whispered.

"What was that?"

Po rolled his eyes. _Of course you'd be able to hear that with those jumbo ears._ "Nothing Master Shifu." With that Po strolled past Shifu, though paused as he felt a gentle hand against his shoulder and titled his face to the side to gaze into Tigress's eyes. The sight of her sparkling amber hues settled some of his anger toward Crane.

"I'll be along later," Tigress said in a faint whispered, "if you want some company that is."

"Sorry Tigress," Tai Lung said in a low voice, "but Shifu wants us to spar for our training session."

Tigress released a low growl of her own, though her tension wavered as she heard a chuckle coming from Po. "Looks like we both can't have what we want," he said calmly pushing Tigress's hand aside, "I'll be fine, I just need some time alone with my thoughts."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tigress whispered back as she watched the panda leave the training hall.

"Just what do you think got him all fired up anyway?" Tai Lung muttered crossing his arms about his chest.

Tigress released a solemn sigh. So far, she was the only one who knew the whole story about Po's feeling toward Crane, and what made matters worse was that it was not even his fault, he just couldn't get past his hatred toward avians for what one did his mother and people.

She had at one point thought about telling Shifu about it, but knew that it be seen as a betrayal of his trust in her. And seeing how their relationship was merely just beginning, she couldn't risk Po getting mad at her what with his temper he may never forgive her, and so Tigress chose to keep the panda's past a secret until he was ready.

"Tigress?"

Tigress's body jerked and became rigid at the sound of Shifu's voice, "Yes Baba?" she muttered though groan as the words leapt through her lips before she could stop them, "I mean _Master_!"

Tai Lung giggled while Shifu merely smirked. "Shall we begin with your training _daughter_?" the red panda asked in a playful tone.

A small smile formed on Tigress's face. She found it rather amusing that Shifu was calling her daughter. For the longest time he had placed a great deal of distance between them so as keep her from turning out like Tai Lung, though in doing so, she had become hard, blocking off any kind of emotion such as joy or love believing them to signs of weakness. It was only until accepting her feeling toward Po that she began to expresses these emotions again, and she never felt better.

Tigress shook her head to bring herself back to the present, and shifted into a fighting stance. "So what's the score now _brother_?" Tigress asked confronting Tai Lung.

"If I remember the score was four to three," the snow leopard said with wide grin, "_little sister_."

"Oh you're going to pay for that one."

Shifu raised an arm and was about to snap his fingers when they all turned at the sound of a loud flopping sound coming from the entrance, and released a low grunt lowering his arm. "Well we might as well call it day for now," Shifu said, "we'll never get any training done at this rate."

Both Tigress and Tai Lung giggled as they turned to see Zang enter the training hall.

"Oh Tai Lung," the duck said in a cheerful tone, "I was looking for you."

The snow leopard arched an eyebrow as he lowered himself down to Zang's level. "For me, what for?"

"Well I have a message for you," Zang said pulling a scroll from behind his back.

"Thanks," Tai Lung said, he eyed the seal and his eyes opened wide noticing it bore the mark of the village he stayed at after losing his memories. "Uh…Master Shifu…if I may…"

"Might as well," Shifu said walking pasting him, "I'm going to head over to the Peace Tree to commune with…"

"I think you might want to stay for this baba," Tai Lung said as he read the scroll.

"Why, what's wrong?"

Tai Lung released a heavy sigh, as he lowered the scroll. "My wife and daughter will be arriving today to live with me here in the valley."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the problem with that?" Tigress asked, "Shifu said your family would be welcome here."

"Yes, _here_, as in the Jade Palace," Tai Lung muttered, "but no one in village knows I'm even here, and there are still those who remember what I tried to do before Oogway sent me to…" he trailed off as he took note of the red panda's shameful expression.

"So you're worried how the people will treat your family?" Tigress asked.

Tai Lung nodded his head in a solemn gesture.

"Then you're being foolish."

Both Tai Lung and Tigress turned to gaze down at Shifu.

"Regardless of your…_our_…past mistake, you are not the same person that I trained all those years ago. Your time in exile has greatly changed you, and in my opinion for the better, and if the people of this valley are unwilling to accept your return then they have betrayed all of Oogway's grand wisdom and what this village represents," he paused as he stood rigid before the snow leopard, a fierce expression covered his face, "I will go with you when you met your family, and if anyone dares to threaten you they will have to deal with me."

A stun expression took shape on Tai Lung's face. "You would really do that…for me?"

"Yes," Shifu said with a sly smile, "beside all things considering, this would make for a prefect chance to meet my extended family."

Tai Lung eyed his father with boyish smile and spoke in a low voice, "Well you see they don't really know that you raised me as your son."

"What?" Shifu snapped.

"Well I mean come on; I spent all that time alone without any memory as to who I was. How was I to explain that I had a red panda as a father?"

"I suppose you have a point there," Shifu said, "regardless of that I would very much like to meet your wife and daughter. When will they be arriving?"

Tai Lung looked over the scroll once more. "According to this, within the hour."

"Well then let's get cleaned up." Shifu said, "Tigress would you like to come with us?"

Tigress thought about it. Though she had come to terms of thinking of Tai Lung as her brother, the idea of having a family was something completely different to her. She had spent so much of her time training to master kung fu and harden her core not to feel anything that she feared she had lost something along the way, and doubt she could not make a worthwhile first appearance. Though before she could make up her mind, she felt a gentle brush against her shoulder and looked over to see Tai Lung smile at her.

"Come along Tigress," he said playfully, "I'm sure Lilly will love to meet you too."

"Well I…" she paused for a moment to take a deep breath to steady herself and said, "alright. It could be fun."

A smile formed on Shifu's face. "Well then now that's settle, let's get ready."

"Oh wait a moment Grandmaster Shifu," Zang said, "there is one other scroll I have for you."

Shifu turned to face the duck. "Another one you say?" Shifu asked.

Zang reached behind his back to pull out the scroll and gently hand it to Shifu.

The red panda unrolled the scroll and looked it over before releasing a low sigh.

"What's wrong Master?" Tigress and Tai Lung said together.

"Nothing, I'm going to have to miss out on meeting your family as there is another I need to address," with that, Shifu turned and made his way toward the Training Hall entrance.

_The Hall of Heroes…_

Po sat before the Reflecting Pool in a lotus position, he sought to master his breathing and reach a state of calmness, yet what he did to Crane kept flooding back to the surface and caused him to shudder. He felt a great sense of shame in his actions. He had tried to set aside his feeling against the avian back when he moved into the student barracks as a promise to Tigress, but after that nightmare, all those harsh feeling just came rushing back.

"How goes you're mediating?"

Startled, Po nearly jumped at the sound of Shifu's voice.

"Forgive my intrusion panda," Shifu said in a calm voice.

"No it's alright," Po said standing up, a confused expression formed on his face as he glanced out the window, "uh…wait, a moment, it hasn't been nearly five hours, has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking," Shifu said beginning to pace back and forth in front of the panda, "I have a mission for you."

Po's confused state became of doubt and fear. "That's not a really good idea."

"Po, as the Dragon Warrior it is you duty to protect not only the valley but all of China."

"Can't you send the Five to deal with this?" Po said in a demanding tone.

"The Five will be busy with other matters," Shifu muttered, "Viper will be visiting her father and be taking part in her village ribbon dance, Monkey and Mantis will be escorting the bandits we caught last week prison, and Tigress and Tai Lung will be busy with more personal matters…so that means that only leaves…" he paused to gaze into the panda's jade eye waiting for the realization to sink in.

"No," Po suddenly snapped, waving his arms about, "no…no way…never…na'd…not goin' happen."

"Po, I can't claim to understand your feeling against Crane," Shifu said maintaining his level of calm, "but you have to work past these if you are ever to find Inner Peace."

_Again with this Inner Peace?_ Po thought narrowing his eyes. Before he even knew who Oogway was, that old turtle was trying to help him find inner peace, and to this day, he could not fathom why he would need such a thing.

"Will I still be allowed to wear my cloak and hat?" Po asked in a solemn tone.

Shifu released a low sigh. "If it will make you feel better."

Realizing there was no other way out of this, Po nodded and asked, "When do we leave?"

"You will leave today. Kindly go and fetch Crane."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the overdue delay in posting this. Work is getting super crazy what peak season starting. Working on UPS is a nightmare this time of year.**

Chapter 4

_Student barracks…Crane's room_

The palace healer left Crane's room after tightly wrapping up one of his wings. Luckily the blow Po dealt him had not cracked any ribs, but still left him more or less rattled.

"I tell you Po is out to get me," Crane said running his beak along the side of the wrapping.

"No he isn't," Monkey said, "and will you stop doing that."

"But it itches," Crane snapped, "and you guys never have the same kind of problem I have. I mean have you seen the way he looks at me, with those narrow eyes."

"He's just getting use to living here," Viper said moving next her friend, "just give him some time."

"That's easy for you to say," Crane said, "have you seen the way he prepares our meals, how much time and effort he takes, not to mention all the extra spices he adds to make them so they taste wonderful, but when I take a bight out of it…" he paused as he shook his head as though to remove something awful, "…it taste just plain."

"You're just imaging things," Mantis said, "I mean he still gets a little winged out whenever the two of us spar, so I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't know if I can last that long," Crane muttered eyeing his still itching wing, "it's just a good thing Shifu has never sent the two of us out on a mission yet. If he's this brutal during training, I don't think I'd be willing to turn my back on him in the thick of battle."

Little did they know that Po was out in the hallway and heard everything Crane and the others said and he could not rightly blame the avian. Ever since coming to the Jade Palace he had treated Crane harshly, and only because of his misgivings toward his kind. Taking a deep breath Po knocked on the door and said in a calm voice, "Excuse me, but may I come in."

He heard a sudden gasp and loud crash from the other side of the door followed by hearing Viper crying out with, "Easy there Crane, maybe he's just here to offer up some soup."

"Yeah right or more likely he's here to finish the job!"

Po released a heavy sigh at the level panic in Crane's voice. Realizing that he had no other choice in the matter without showing disrespect to Master Shifu, the giant panda stood up straight and took flung the door aside causing Crane to jump back up against the wall, screaming madly. "Stay away from me!" he snapped.

The others in the room released unpleasant groans planting their palm—or in Viper's case her tail—up to their face.

"Sorry for just baring in like that Crane," Po said noticing a small crack in the door frame from after thrusting the door open, "I'll be sure to fix it, once we get back."

Crane had calm down a little, though still held the panda with a nerves look. "Back…from… where?"

"We'll have to five that out from Shifu," Po said then cast a finger over his shoulder, "now let's go, the sooner we get this over with the better off we'll both be."

The panda turned down the hallway leaving Crane to wonder what he meant by that.

"That panda is so going to kill me."

_Elsewhere down in the village market street…_

Tai Lung slowly made his way toward the harbor to meet his wife and daughter, and already he was beginning to wish he had stayed up in the mountains. With each step he could feel the hateful and terrified glances from the villagers. They quickly whispered among themselves their eyes narrow, some of them glared at the snow leopard with angry expression.

Tigress followed him as moral support, though even with her, Tai Lung felt very uneasy with all the eyes on him.

"Just what you doing here?"

Tai Lung glanced over his shoulder just into to see a small tomato smacking him across the side of his face.

"You have no right to be here," someone shouted, "get your tail out of here."

The juices stung his eyes and snarled deeply, yet he refused to strike knowing that in doing so would undermine everything Shifu's faith in him. Wiping the remains of the vegetable from his face, Tai Lung turned back toward the harbor.

"What's the matter Tai Lung?" Another villager snapped. "Has all that time in exile made you a spineless coward?" He throw a head of lettuce where it hit Tai Lung across the shoulder

Tai Lung stopped again, his hands held in tight fist. He wanted so much to turn and attack, but he had to remain calm. Taking a deep breath, the snow leopard released his clinched fist and continued on his way.

"Well how the so-called _mighty_ have fallen," a third villager mocked, this one tossing a stone up and down, "you're a disgrace to this village and the Jade Palace. Why don't you crawl back under what rotten rock you came out from?" He then flung the small rock at the back of Tai Lung's head.

It would have smacked him, if not for Tigress raising a hand to snatch mere inches from her brother.

A collective gasp rung out of the crowd. Tigress merely stood there, eyeing each of them with blazing eyes. "How dare you?" she asked to no one person. "HOW DARE YOU!" she repeated, her fist tightening around the stone until it crumbled. "Have you all forgotten Oogway's teaching?"

"But…" a sheep said, "but don't you even know who this creep is? He's Tai Lung, the one who…"

"I know who actually who is!" Tigress snapped. "And he's not that person is any more. Tai Lung has changed since he tried to steal the Dragon Scroll, and we have the Dragon Warrior to thank for his return, and I will not allow you to tarnish his chance to redeem himself. Now all of you go about your business, and if I see so much as one more thing being thrown at my brother, no matter what it is, you will all answers to me."

Another gasp ranged out, and everyone suddenly bolted, turning their attention away from the two felines.

"Thank you…" Tai Lung said releasing a deep sigh, "…sister."

Tigress's eyes snapped open. _There's that word again._ She had never thought of herself as someone's sister, heck she never thought she belong to be a part of _any_ family, but each time she heard that word, she a great sense of warmth and joy inside her heart, and once again she found herself thanking her beloved panda.

"You're welcome," she replied with a small smile, "brother."

**Well that's it for right now, once again sorry for the delay in updating. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Personal note: I should point out for those who have not read my first KFP fan fic, in my version, I gave Po the name Xiong while he lived the other panda, and only changed at the end of the first story as a means of him trying to let go of his past. I mention only because there's a short flash back that takes place in the chapter where I refer to Po as Xiong and don't want to cause any confusion…anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 5

_Back in the Jade Palace…Hall of Heroes…_

Shifu paced back and forth before the Moon Pool, he looked rather annoyed to see Crane stand so far away…at least four pillars away.

"Now enough of this nonsense," the red panda said, doing his best to keep his temper in check, "Crane come here at once."

"But…I…" Crane stammered eyeing Po.

The avian jumped slightly as he heard the giant panda release a small chuckle. "What's the matter Crane, did someone drop some salt on your tail feather?"

"And that will be enough out of you Panda," Shifu snapped as he slammed Oogway's old staff into Po's stomach, and even with the layer of thick muscle, the panda still found himself doubling over. "Now then, we are all here to work as a team," the grandmaster said returning to his pacing, "not turn on each other because of some deep rooted rivalry."

_It's more than just some rivalry._ Po thought eyeing Crane with a narrow gaze.

"Po I feel that if you are ever to master the Crane style, you must spend time with him, with that in mind, I will be sending the two of you out on a mission together. I have received word that village is being raided by bandits, and the chief has asked that we deal with the problem."

"Don't they have their own rhino guards to deal with these kind of problems?" Po asked.

"Normally you would be right," Shifu said, "but for some strange reason these bandits are well trained and have been able to counter every effort the guards made to stop them."

Crane made an effort to side step away from Po while asking, "So who's the leader of this village?"

"His name is Yumao."

Po's eyes snapped opened as memories of his past flashed before his eyes.

_…Blood stained his fingers as he held the dagger. Those same hands trembled as he stood before a slain black crane. Xiong was breathing hard, almost to the point of passing out, but somehow he managed to hold his ground. The dead avian laid flat along the ground before him; a pool of his own blood began to form underneath the poor creature. Loud sounds of screams and pounding could be heard from somewhere off to the side, but Xiong couldn't tear his eyes away from the dead avian._

_"What…what have…" Xiong stammered. The dagger fell from his hands._

_There another loud pounding sound followed by something hitting the ground._

_"My…my son…" he heard a voice from behind. "You…you…you MONSTER! What have you done?"_

"Po?"

Po shook his head clearing the vision flashing before his eyes.

"Po's what's wrong with you?" Crane asked standing next to him. "You were in bit of a daze there for a moment."

Po growled as he realized just how close he was as the avian waved a wing about his face. "Get away from me!" he snapped pushing Crane away.

"Po, there was no need for that," Shifu said, "though you did have us worried there. For a moment you were completely still as if in a trance. Did something happen?"

Po brought a hand up and began to rube the back his head. "It's nothing. Just remember something from the past…" he paused as he turned away from the others and whispered, "_and something I hope never to relive._" Clearing his throat, he turned back to Shifu, gave him a solemn bow and said, "Sorry master, but I simply cannot go on this mission."

A sly smile formed on Shifu's face as he slid his fingers along the staff. "Well you can either go on this mission, or you can spend the next three years as Tai Lung's personal punching bag.

Po swallowed a large lump in his throat and calmly stood right back up, a sheepish smile forming on his face, and chuckled again. "Okay so when do we leave?"

"Good to hear you on board with the mission," Shifu said in a playful tone, "you will leave within the hour. I suppose you pack accordantly, it will take about a week for you to reach the village."

"Great a whole week stuck with Crane," Po whispered to himself, "what else could go wrong?"

_Down at the harbor…_

Tai Lung and Tigress entered the harbor, very little was still said between the two of them. Tai Lung could still feel the narrow hateful eyes of the villagers, but at least they didn't throw anything.

They had been waiting for some time with still no sign of the ship.

"We must have gotten here too early," Tigress said in her usual calm tone.

"Either that, or the messenger," Tai Lung muttered sitting down on a nearby stump, "you know how fast Zang can fly."

Tigress shifted her gaze about the harbor rather displeased by the narrow eyes that were pitted against her brother.

"Let them Tigress," Tai Lung said.

"This isn't right," Tigress snapped. "They have no right to treat you like this. Yes, you've done some bad things, but you've more than made up for it, and that was all in the past. Can't that they merely look beyond that?"

"Clearly they can't," Tai Lung said, "and can I truly claim that I have made up for my crimes? Shifu and the rest of the five may have forgiven me, but that was only because of the Dragon Warrior. Before I can win the people's trust, I have to prove that I am not the same person I was all those years ago."

"Is that why you took their abuse on the way here?" Tigress asked.

Tai Lung nodded. "I don't care what they think about," he paused to chuckle, "it's funny I had to win Mea's trust too."

"Really?" Tigress muttered shifting to a lotus position, "How?"

Tai Lung took a deep breath, his gaze rooted to the ground as if he was in deep thought. He was about to speak with his nose twitched and a smile formed at the familiar scent in the air. Standing up, the snow leopard took on a defenses stance, and before Tigress could ask what the danger was, a young child leapt upon Tai Lung, forcing him to the ground. Tigress brought a hand back with her claws extend but before she could strike she heard hearty laughter from her brother and something she had never expect to come from the young girl. "Daddy!"

_Daddy?_

Tai Lung laughed boldly while rubbing the young snow leopard's head. "Lilly," he said with a smile, "as always you manage to pin me."

"Oh come on Daddy," Lilly said, "you're way to strong for me to pin."

"You see right through me," Tai Lung said standing up, holding Lilly up to his shoulder, "now then where is your mother."

"Right here."

Tigress turned to see a stunning adult snow leopard. She looked to be about the same age as Tai Lung and only a few inches shorter than him. She wore a beautiful light green short sleeve tunic with a matching skirt that were opened along the side to reveal her legs and tied down about her ankles. The top four laces had been lift loose exposing a small portion of her cleavage. Gold bracelets adored her wriest and upper arms, and a silver necklace with a purple gem stone hung from her neck.

"Mea," Tai Lung said in a charming voice.

"It's been a while my love," Mea said, her own voice sweet and tender. The tip of her tail twitched in a playful manner.

Seeing this, the young snow leopard released an epee sound and jumped from her father's shoulder. Rushing off, she crept behind the only thing she could find, Tigress's leg.

"What's the matter little one?" Tigress asked.

Though they had never met, Lilly openly glanced up at Tigress and said, "It's really gross when they kiss."

Tigress glanced back at the two snow leopards, Tai Lung stood before Mea, wrapped his arms about her waist to hold her close, Mea in turn brought her arms up to Tai Lung's shoulder. They held each other's gaze for a moment, their lips slowly inching toward each other, until finally met.

"Oh that is so gross," Lilly said.

"I wonder if that's how me and Po look when we kiss." Tigress muttered to herself.

"It's good that you're both here," Tai Lung said after they finally broke from their embrace. "I'm sorry that I could not explain why I had to leave in such a rush, and there's still more that I need to answer for, but for right now, I'm just so happy to see you again."

"And I'm glad to be in your strong arms once more as well." Mea said.

Tai Lung smile and then turned to face Tigress who had merely stood there calmly this whole time. "Mea I would like you to meet Tigress, Kung fu Master, leader of the Furious Five, and my little sister."

Lilly jumped back away, jerking her head up to face the female tiger. "Are you really my father's little sister."

A genuine blush began to show along Tigress's face. "In a way," she said in a calm tone, "you see, the Grandmaster of the village palace, Master Shifu, adopted us, though it's only been recently that we've consider us as brother and sister."

Mea came to stand before Tigress and calmly bowed before her. "It is a honor to meet you," she paused to shift her gaze. "Lilly come and say hello."

Lilly stepped over to her mother, smiling up at Tigress and said, "Hello, Auntie Tigress."

"Auntie?" Tigress said with a small grin. "I don't think that I can think of myself as an aunt."

"Ah come on," Lilly said grinning, "it'll be fun."

"Now, now, Lilly," Tai Lung said coming to stand behind his daughter. "there will be time for that later. Right now, why don't we get something it before we go up to the Jade Palace."

Mea smile as she turned to face Tai Lung. "That sounds good to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Village Market Street…_

Po and Crane made their way down the market street, Po doing his level best not to draw attention, but even with wearing his oversize robe and large hat, it wasn't easy, what with the avian next to him stopping every five minutes to say hello or help an elderly villager. By the time they reached Ping's noodle shop, Po felt ready to smack the skinny leg, feather duster silly and drag him the rest of the way out of the village if only to get this mission over with, yet with each time the temptation rose to the surface, so too did the notion of Tigress punching him across the face and stomach again and again, and though he held feeling for her, the idea of being used as a punching bag did not appeal to him.

"Po?"

Titling his head slightly higher, Po could see none other than Tigress. Tai Lung followed her along with another adult snow leopard and a younger one who stood close to his friend.

"Hello Tigress," Po whispered as they came within arm's reach.

"Hello Po," Tigress replied in kind. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

Po shifted his head to the side. "Master Shifu is sending me on a mission with Crane to deal with some bandits."

Tigress bent down slightly so that she could look under his hat and gaze into his jade eyes. "Would you like me to come with you?"

_More than anything, _he thought, but sadly he shook his head. "No, Shifu feels that this should help me air out some issues I have against…" he paused a low groan flowed from his lips, "…Crane."

With her smile widening upon her beautiful feature, Tigress brought a hand up to tilt Po's hat back so that she could give the panda a kiss. "I'm sure it will," she whispered.

"Say what are you two up too?"

The two of them turned to see that Tai Lung and the other snow leopards had come to stand next to them.

"Geez Tai Lung, I have got to put a bell around you if you keep this up," Po said bringing his hat back down. "So who are these two?"

Tai Lung glanced over at each snow leopard in turn saying in a proud voice, "This is my wife and daughter. Mea, Lilly, I would like you both to meet Po, the—" he stopped shortly as Tigress jabbed in the guy with her elbow.

"Hey what was that for?" Tai Lung grumbled, holding his stomach.

"Not now," Tigress muttered.

"Oh hello Tigress," Crane said as he approached, "on your way back to the Jade Palace?"

Regardless of his feeling toward Crane, Po found himself chuckling as he ran his fingers along the rim of his hat. _Never thought I would be thankful to an avian before._ He still hasn't told anyone outside the Jade Palace he was the Dragon Warrior, and he hope to keep it that way.

"Yes," Tigress said, "but first I thought we head over to Ping's shop for a bit to eat."

"Well we better not keep you," Po said bringing his pack up, "come along Crane, we've got a long road ahead of us."

"Oh yeah right," Crane said in a nerves voice, though as he strolled past Tigress and the three snow leopards, he glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "_pray for me Tigress…pray for me._"

"Uh…Auntie Tigress," Lilly said moving out from behind the tiger's legs, "is there something wrong with that stork?"

"No Lilly," Tigress said in a calm voice, "it's just that—" she shook her head as she glanced down at the young snow leopard, "hey now, I thought I told you not to call me that."

Lilly brought her hands behind her back and looked up at Tigress with a playful expression on her face. "Oh please."

"You might as well get use to it Tigress," Mea said with a chuckle, "once she gets her mind set on something there's no changing it."

A smile formed on Tigress as she glanced over at Tai Lung. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Hey now," the snow leopard snapped in a low grunt.

The two adult females giggled, which caused Tigress's eyes to snap open. She had not laughed like this before and it felt different. Shaking the feeling from her mind she made her way back to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, though stopped as she felt a hand grip her. Turning she gazed into her brother's eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Tai Lung whispered his eyes in a narrow glare, "What was that all about when you elbow me in the gut?"

Tigress sighed. "Sorry Tai Lung, I just couldn't let you tell your wife about Po being the Dragon Warrior."

A look of confusion formed on Tai Lung's face. "Why would he want that?"

Tigress turned her gaze from him. "He just doesn't like the idea of drawing attention to himself, and that's all I can say for right now. If you want to fully understand than you'll need to ask Po when he comes back."

Tai Lung didn't know how to react to this, merely scratch the back of his head and followed Mea and Lilly into the noodle shop. However the moment he did, everyone in the room turned to glare at him and began to grumble some harsh remarks under their breaths. Tai Lung moved to stand before Mea and Lilly in case things got out of hand.

"Tai Lung," Mea whispered, "why is everyone looking at us like that?"

"They're only looking at me," he said in a calm tone.

A moment later, an aged goose approached them, he smile fondly at Tigress and Mea and even gave a gentle wave to Lilly, but as his gaze fell upon Tai Lung his expression became cold and fierce. "Sorry but I'm going to ask you to you leave Tai Lung," he spoke in a harsh tone.

Tai Lung cast his gaze about the group of people. He could tell that it would not take much for a full blow argument to stir up and turn into a fight. It would be easy for him and Tigress to deal with anyone who sought to trade blows, but he couldn't risk his wife and daughter getting hurt. Releasing a solemn sigh, Tai Lung brought his hands together into a fist palm and bowed before the goose and said, "As you wish, please treat my wife, daughter and Master Tigress to some of your finest dish." With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He had no sooner reached the archway when he turned to the harsh tone of Mea's voice.

"What gives you the right to cast my mate out like that?" Mea snapped, glaring down at the goose.

Despite their difference in size and species, the goose returned the glare plating his feathery fists against his waist. "As the owner of this noodle shop I have every right to refuse serves to anyone, and there is no way I'm going to allow scum like him into my restaurant."

"Why you!" Mea snapped bringing her hand up, claws extend ready to strike.

There was a collative gasp from the group, and then Mea glanced over her shoulder to see Tai Lung holding her wriest in a firm grip.

"Mea," he said in a level tone, his expression rigid as stone, "let's go."

"But—" she started but Tai Lung stopped her as he pulled against her arm.

"I said let's go," he repeated, his voice harsh and commanding.

Mea knew that expression all too well, and often feared where it might lead, and so relaxing her claws, the female snow leopard calmly pulled her arm free from Tai Lung and turned her back on the goose. Lilly soon followed though not after sticking her tongue out at the goose.

Tigress turned to follow her extend family though stopped as she heard a friendly voice behind her.

"There's no reason for you to leave Master Tigress."

Tigress spun around, her eyes narrow and lips pulled back in a savage snarl revealing her fangs. "Right now I can think of several, and I intend to tell each of them to Master Shifu upon my return to the Jade Palace."

Ping said nothing as he watched Tigress left and shuddered as the tiger punched the arch way on her way out leaving small cracks in the stone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Somewhere out along the bamboo forest path…_

Po strolled down a narrow path. They had only been traveling for a few miles and yet Po was already beginning to get bored. Though the village was not far away…possibly no more than half a day's travel from the Valley of Peace, it was proving to be a rather dull trip, what with his travel companion.

"HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND WEARING SUCH A HEAVY ROBE?"

Po pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on Crane, get up with me and stop shouting!"

"NO WAY," Crane shouted back, "I'M KEEPING AS MUCH DISTANCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME AS POSSIBLE."

Since the moment they left the village, Crane had kept a large amount of distance between the two of them. If anything he was grateful for it, but if the offhand chance they really do get caught in a fight, the avian wouldn't be much use being so far back.

"Damn you Crane," Po said coming to a stop, brought an arm up, his fist held in a tight clench, "this is the last time I'm going to tell you!" With that, the panda swung his arm out smashing it against a large bamboo tree. The sudden blow tore completely through the tree causing it topple over.

Crane's eyes bugged out and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Never before had he heard of someone with that much strength to bring down a bamboo tree in just one swing, and these were normal bamboo, but iron wood trees. It just wasn't possible. Not even Tigress and Tai Lung had pulled off an attack like that.

"Crane…?"

Crane released a high pitch screech and made a mad dash to clear the distance between them. Upon finally reaching Po, the panda gave Crane a little smirk while eyeing him with those jade irises.

"There," Po said, "that wasn't much trouble. Now come on."

Standing side by side, though still keeping out of arms left, the two warriors made their way out of the forest and into an open field. There were several large stone scattered about the grassy plain.

"This place reminds of where I fought Tai Lung," Po said to himself.

"Yeah…" Crane muttered while eyeing the arm Po used to break the bamboo, "uh…Po is your arm alright?"

"Uh…what," Po said glancing down at his arm. "Yes, its fine. I used my chi control. It focuses a bulk of my chi into a solid mass, I can then shift it to any part of my body to strengthen me."

"Wow," Crane said in a upbeat mood, "that's truly impressive. How did you learn that?"

"I…" Po began a smile forming on his face, but stopped short as his mind drifted to other matters. "Never mind about that, how about pulling out that map and seeing how much farther it is to this village."

Crane eyed the panda with a confused expression but said nothing of it as he came to stand before a large stone with a flat enough for him to unfold the map upon. Giving it a once over, he cleared his throat and said, "If we keep this pace will reach the village by sun down. I think it would be best to camp outside of the village by then to keep from being attacked from the bandits."

"What's the matter Crane," Po said with an evil grin, "don't tell me you're afraid of a couple of bandits."

"No!" Crane snapped. "It's just not smart to travel at night knowing there could be bandits laying in wait to attack."

"Oh please," Po said while rolling up a sleeve to his shoulder, "there isn't a bandit alive who can take me down." He boasted his claim by flexing his bicep.

Crane gasped at the sheer size of the panda's muscle. "I don't doubt, but I still suggest we rest for the night. We could also use that time to work out our plan for bring the bandits to justice."

Po relaxed his arm and lowered the sleeve. He had to admit the avian made a good point. "Okay."

Crane released a low sigh of relief. He would not like to try and convince this giant panda to see reason. He sometimes wondered how Tigress put up with him, then again she was most likely the only one strong enough to keep up with him. Folding the map back up, Crane slipped it back in his pack, though as he did he felt a soft rumbling his stomach. "Say Po, could we take a break to get a bit to eat?" Though as he turned back to the path he saw that Po was leaving him far behind. "Hey wait up!"

_Back at the Valley of Peace…up at Jade Palace…_

It took a little bit longer than normal, but Tigress and Tai Lung along with his family finally reached the top step. Turning her head she noticed the sun was drawing closer to the horizon. Thoughts of Po rose to the surface, though their relationship had just started, it was still something new to her, and wondered how long it would be before she would feel the soothing sensation of Po's gentle touch as he held her.

"YAH!" Lilly cried out, drawing Tigress out of her trance.

"We've finally reached this Green House."

"First off," Tai Lung said eyeing his daughter, "it's called the _Jade Palace_…and what do you mean _we_? I've cried you all this way."

"That's only because you're really strong," Mea said patting her husband's shoulder. "If it weren't for all those years living on the cliff side I would need you to carry me too," she paused to lean closer to Tai Lung playfully running a hand along his chin, "though I wouldn't mind."

"Oh I am so out of here," Lilly said with a quick jump, rushing to stand beside Tigress's legs.

"Come on you three," Tigress said with a small smile on her face. "Let me show you around."

Tigress led them into the main building. "This building is called the Great Hall, also known as the Hall of Heroes," she said with a great deal of pride, "for it houses all the relics and artifacts of past Masters and Kung Fu warriors that have watched over the Valley of Peace."

At the mention of the village name, Mea stopped dead in her tracks and released a low growl. "How could a place full of such rogues be considered a place of peace?"

"Please Mea," Tai Lung said taking hold of her shoulder, "do not make a scene…not here."

"I will not calm down," Mea snapped pulling free of her husband's grip, "those people had no right to treat you like that. Just what could you have done to make them hate you so much?"

Tai Lung released a heavy sigh. "It would be better if I show you." The snow leopard lead the way toward a large moon pool, above them was an amazingly crave gold serpentine dragon that held a small scroll in its mouth. "That there is the Dragon Scroll, legend to hold the secrets of kung fu. Those who read upon it are given the powers of the universe and unlimited speed and vast skill."

Lilly released a deep awe, turning to face her father. "So what was it like when you read it?"

Tai Lung looked away again. "I…have not read it. The scroll is given only to Dragon Warrior. And when I stood before Master Oogway so sure of myself that I would be given this grand title, I was denied," he paused once more, his shoulders slumped, a look of shame covering his face, "and in my anger I lost control and went on a rampage. I ran through the village, destroying everything in my sight, toppling stand and carts. Soon enough I turned my sights on the Jade Palace itself in attempt to steal the Dragon Scroll."

Mea placed a hand against Tai Lung's arm, followed by slowly gave him a gentle hug who Tai Lung calmly returned.

"Well don't stop now Dad," Lilly said with a sense of eagerness, "what happened after that?"

The two snow leopards parted ways and gave their daughter an annoyed glance, but Tai Lung merely patted her head and was about to speak when they heard a low voice saying, "I can answer that part."

Turning as one, they saw a small red panda step out from within the shadows.

"Master Shifu," both Tigress and Tai Lung said giving the red panda a solemn bow.

"Hello, Grand Master," Mea said bowing as well, "my name is Mea, Tai Lung's wife, and this is our daughter Lilly."

"Oh please, there is no need to refer to me as such," Shifu said with a smile, "after all Tai Lung is my son after all."

"What?" Lilly said in disbelief. She then smile saying, "Does that make you my Grandfather?"

Tigress rolled her eyes. _Like that will ever happen._

"I rather like that," Shifu said with a sly grin.

Mea smiled at how easy her daughter got along with the red panda, though her expression shifted as she spoke in a level tone. "So you know what happened when Tai Lung attempted to steal the Dragon Scroll."

"Yes my lady for I was there when it happen. Tai Lung tried to steal the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway stopped him with ease and ordered that he be sent to prison for his crimes. However…" Shifu paused as he turned his attention toward his adopted son, "I could not stand to see that happen and so before I could lose him forever, I bribed the rhinos to drop him off in the middle of the frozen wild where I knew his kin could be found but not before erasing his memory so that he could live a peaceful life."

Mea's eyes narrowed and placed her hands against her hips. "So you're the cause for Tai Lung coming to my village?"

"Yes," Shifu said in a sad voice looking away from the adult female snow leopard, "I'm afraid so my lady."

Before he knew what happen, Mea dropped to one knee and quickly wrapped her arms around the red panda. "Thank you," she said in a tender voice, "if not for you, than my village would surely have been destroyed and I would never found the man I love. So thank you Shifu."

Shifu smile fondly as he did his best to return the hug. "You're very welcome my dear," he then calmly pushed away from Mea, cleared his throat and said, "Well then allow me to give you the full tour and then show you where you and your daughter will be staying."

Tai Lung gave his wife playful kiss before following Shifu down the hall with Tigress and Lilly following close behind.

_Nightfall…near the village border…_

A lone figure crept along a patch of darken tall grass; he stopped every so often as he spotted a passing rhino patrolling the grounds. The figure lifted a hand up to his back, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of a battle axe. His body became rigid as the lights drew closer. He knew full well that it would raise a problem if he were murder someone, but he then released a faint chuckle. _I'll just blame the death on that snow leopard._

His body relaxed and released a sigh of relief as the light turned away.

Once the light had faded altogether, the figure turned back to the open plain, slowly pulled his battle ax and used the blade to reflect the light of the full moon. A moment later a pair of ox appeared.

"What kept you?" one of them said glancing down that their spy.

"Couldn't be helped," the shadowy figure said, his voice ending in a string of deep grunts, "there are guards all over the place."

"Then its true?" the other one asked.

"That's right," he said with a hint of laughter, "tell Temutai, that the Furious Five have left the valley, leaving only Master Tigress behind to look after thing. Now I'm sure the powerful leader of the Qidan can handle her."

The two ox laughed as they turned and ran off, allowing the lone figure to slip back into the shadows. It would only be a matter of time now. Soon Temutai and his army would storm into the valley and raid the treasure in the Jade Palace.

_And who knows, maybe Temutai will crush that blasted Tai Lung as well._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Short distance from Yumao's village…_

Po sat before a small fire pit, Crane asleep on the far side. He released a depressing sigh as the events of today weighed heavily on his shoulders. Why was it so hard to let go of his misgiving toward avians? He had no problems working with Mr. Ping in the noodle shop—then again they had always kept their distance, and the aged goose never brought up memories of Shen.

A faint noise drew his attention, but merely turned out to be the wind blowing through the tree branches. Sighing once again, Po gazed back into the fire, the dying embers floating into the air. Fighting back a yawn, Po rubs his eyes. He had to stay awake for a few more hours till it was Crane's turn, yet the longer he stared into the fire, the heavier his eyelids felt. He rubbed his eyes once more, and as he did images began to flash before his eyes, of a time long ago.

_"Stay away from me!" Xiong snapped eyeing the large brute, his body trembling._

_"Get out of here," a black crane said, his voice commanding though sounded just as scared as the panda._

_Xiong backed away, but there was no where he could go to escape. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a small dagger on a table. With his heart pounding, the young panda took hold of the dagger, the blade shook as he held it before his foe. "Please, just let me go…I've done nothing…I don't want to hurt you but I will."_

_A shadow flash before him and without thinking lunged forward only to stop as he felt something pressing against his chest. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the black crane slumped against him, a trickle of blood flowed from a gash in his chest._

Po jumped up from the ground, his eyes wide open and shouted in a terrified voice. "No, Isaac!"

A surge of warmth watched over him, and his face felt hot, but then something pushed against his shoulders forcing him back. "Whoa there panda," a voice said beside him, "you nearly jumped into the fire."

Po glanced around him. Crane stood next to him, his feathery hands held close to his shoulders. The avian looked scared for some reason and as his the terrified images cleared from his mind he gently pushed him away while rubbing his face, which still felt warm. "Is it morning yet?"

"We still have an hour before sun rise."

"Then," Po muttered, his eyes then blinked several time before looking back at Crane saying, "wait a minute, did you just say 'jumped into the fire'?"

Crane nodded. "I woke up for my turn at watch and found you deep asleep. You looked pretty scared, must have been one heck of a nightmare," he paused as he picked up a small bowl, "I made some soup."

"You made soup?" Po said.

"Yeah, I will admit it's not as good as the meals you make for us, but I think it taste okay."

Po took a quick spoonful of the dish, and found it be rather good. "Not bad, could use a bit of seasoning. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Crane muttered sipping from his own blow, "so who's Isaac?"

Po nearly spat a mouth full soup into the air. "Uh…what?"

"Well it's who you screamed when you woke up. Another one of your panda friend maybe?"

"No," Po muttered then lowered his voice below even that of a whisper, "_but he was my friend_."

_Yumao's village…The Shining Jewel_

Very little was said between the two kung fu warriors as they entered the village, upon first appearance, Po could easily see why it was named The Shining Jewel, for they could not go more than five feet without seeing a merchant selling assortment of priceless jewel studded rings or necklace.

It was no wonder the village was plagued with bandits.

Making their way across a busy market street, Po and Crane finally found themselves standing before the chieftain's house. A stunning two story palace with pillars made of solid jade and window frames made out of pure gold. Walls of smooth marble reflected the sun light. A pair of rams clad in gold armor trimmed in silver and studded with bright red gemstones stood watch at the main gates, wielding spears twice their length and what appeared to be bow and arrows strapped their backs. Their gaze drifted toward them for only a second as if to acknowledge them, then shifted back to their impartial position.

"Man have you ever seen such a palace?" Crane said in a stunned voice.

"A bit too gaudy if you ask me," Po said eyeing the jade pillars.

"Gaudy?"

Glancing up the two warriors saw a large black crane swooping down from the roof of the palace. Po quickly shot a hand up to tilt his hat, as he took note of Yumao himself. His normal jet black feathers had dulled, turned a fair shade of gray. The once thick red plumage he remember all those year ago that sprouted from the avian's head now look thin and unkempt.

"Gaudy?" Yumao repeated upon landing. "I'll have you know this palace is by the fairest in all of China, filled with nothing but simply the finest of treasures. Far better than that Jade Palace on high."

Crane took a deep breath as he sought to clear the air. "Yes well, all that being said, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Master Crane and this—"

"Yes, yes, yes, Master Crane," Yumao said in a mocking tone, waving a hand about, "now be so kind as to send your servant away so what we speak of your business here."

"Servant?" Po whispered.

"Now see here Sir Yumao," Crane said, his eyes narrow, his anger clearly showing. "Po is no servant. He is a fellow kung fu master, my partner and most importantly—" he stopped as he felt the firm hand of Po clasping his shoulder. Looking up he could barely make out Po's expression though stunned that he did not look angry, but merely worried.

"I would prefer you did not mention that I am the Dragon Warrior." Po whispered in a calm voice.

"But he called you my servant," Crane snapped, "can you imagine the level of insult that means for someone of your status?"

"I care not for status or glory," he replied, his voice still level, "but merely to uphold the oath I took, to protect the Valley of Peace," he paused to stand back to his full height and turned his attention back to Yumao. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and check the market place and see what I can learn."

With that Po turned and left, and though his face was hidden by his hat, a smile rested on his face. _Who would of have thought, Crane sticking up for me like that. _

_Back at the Jade Palace…the Student Barrack_

"I fear what with such short notice," Shifu said giving his adoptive son a cross look, "that we were unable to build you and daughter a fitting house in which to reside. And as Tai Lung is student here his place in the barrack, and with the rules against students sharing sleeping quarters," he paused once more, this time to give Tigress the same annoyed gaze, "but I think Zang and I were able to rearrange the guest room above the kitchen into something fitting."

Shifu then came to a stop before a sliding door, with Mea and Lilly standing close behind. He pushed the door aside to reveal a spaces living area. Several lanterns hung from the ceiling giving the room a gentle glow. A decorative wooden table had been placed in the center of the room with two chairs next to it. Two beds lined the far right side of the room with a large wardrobe carved out of bamboo clay next to them. A room divider was position along the left corner, and upon further inspection they discovered it concealed a wooden bathtub.

"This is for us?" Mea said in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you my dear," Shifu said, "now the students waken with the morning gong, but the walls have been fitted to dull the sound so it won't bother you. Though the smell of Po's cooking may rouse you long before the gong."

"Speaking of food," Lilly said pulling on her mother's dress, "can we finally get something to eat? I'm soo hungry."

"Now Lilly behave yourself," Mea said in a hushed tone, "we'll get something to eat soon I promise, but we must show the Grandmaster the proper respect."

"May I ask what the problem is?"

"Well you see we tried to get a meal down in the Valley market place, but they refused to let my husband enter, so we haven't had anything eat since we arrive."

"What?" Shifu snapped, "Why didn't you say something sooner. Come with me, I'm sure Po left some of his soup in the kitchen."

It didn't take long for them to whip up a few bowls of Po's leftover noodle soup, and as Mea took in its sweet fragrance she glanced over at Shifu to say, "Shifu, does this Po works down at the noodle shop in the valley, it smells completely the same."

"Well he used to work for Mr. Ping at one point," Shifu said though look annoyed at the mention of the aged goose's name, "but that was before he came to train here as the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress and Tai Lung shot their father a stunned expression.

"You mean that big guy we met in the valley is the Dragon Warrior?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Shifu replied though turned to face Tigress, "I thought one of you would have told them."

Tigress released a heavy sigh. "I would, but Po doesn't feel open with revealing the fact that he's the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu stroked his beard for a moment. "Well there's nothing that done about that for now. We know so little of his past or why he chooses to run from it. I only hope that he will one day be able to find closer." The red panda then grasped his spoon and took several mouthfuls from his bowl. "This noodle soup is very good; it's a shame Po is away on mission," he paused to cast his gaze on Tai Lung, "son, would you be willing to join me in the morning to place a large order at Mr. Ping's shop."

Tai Lung looked a little nerves at the idea. "Oh I don't think so, perhaps Tigress—"

"No, not Tigress," Shifu said in a stern voice, "you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_In The Shining Jewel market place…_

Po strolled through the open market street, eyeing the number of stands and merchants selling fancy and otherwise gaudy pieces of jewelry, though he did spy a few that would look good on Tigress. _Maybe I should get something for her before we head home._ He passed by a number of stands, yet heard nothing regarding the string of bandit attacks. It seemed as though the people had no clue about it.

Turning down another corner, Po came upon a section of the city set aside for farmers, and to his confusion it appeared no one was around. Looking over his shoulder he could see that the villagers went out of their way to avoid this street, some even tilted their faces back in a rude manner.

Confused by their action, Po went back down the street, calmly approaching the first merchant speaking in a friendly tone, "Hello there."

The merchant—a stout pig—jerked at the sound of Po's voice and fell from his stool. "Don't do that! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Whoa easy there," Po said holding up his hands in a calming gesture, "I didn't mean to startle you, I only wanted to talk."

The pig pressed a hand against his chest, took several deep breaths and finally sat back upon his stool and said, "I take it you're not from around here. What are you some kind of farmer or cook?"

Po chuckled, quickly tilting his hat down to hide his face. "Yeah something like that," he said eyeing the many different fruits and vegetables spread out across the stand. "Say why is no one shopping here," he paused to pick up an apple and took a quick bight, "this apple taste wonderful."

"Once again," the pig said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes, "you're clearly not from around here. Haven't you noticed all those stands selling sparkling gemstones and tacky perform?"

"Yes," Po muttered eyeing the open market street, "but what does that—"

"It's because they're nothing but a bunch jerks!" the pig snapped cutting Po off. "Just look at them, strolling past like they don't even know I'm here," he paused to thrust a hand out toward the coward shouting, "that's right I see you out there!"

Po took on a confused expression. Clearly this person was a little off his rocker. Releasing a deep grunt, Po turned back to the pig and said, "Uh not to change the subject or anything, but I was wondering, have you heard anything about bandit raids around here?"

"Uh…what?" The pig muttered, appearing to be in a daze but then shook his head and said, "oh yeah sorry, it's just when I think about those uptight no good over price," he paused to release a growl, "anyway, you mention something about some bandits?"

"Yes," Po said in a harsh tone.

"Well there have been some rumors flying about raids that have taken place up in the mountain path."

"What about here in the village?" Po asked.

"Nope," the pig answered quickly, "say what you will about Yumao, but he has some of the best guards in all of China."

"Then what are the bandits stealing?"

The pig looked rather puzzled for a moment, stroking his hairy chin. "Well they seem real interested in minerals in our mines, mainly sulfur and charcoal."

Po's confusion grew as he turned away from the stand. "Why would they waste so much time and effort to steal something so worthless?"

"Hey there big fellow."

"What is it now," Po said turning back face the pig.

"You're going to pay for that apple."

Po rolled his eyes though chuckled as he pulled out a gold coin tossing it over his shoulder. "Keep the change."

Po made his way back to Yumao's mansion, his mind pondering what could be so important about a pair of minerals that would be worth stealing for. So consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ram until he was right on top of him, the ensuing collision caused them to stumble about the ground and for Po's hat to slip off revealing his face to a crowd of shocked merchants and villagers.

"What the," the guard said sitting up, "watch where you're going, you, you…PANDA!"

"Oops."

Getting back up, Po made a mad dash from the market place, flipping over a number of stands causing several villagers to jump back screaming in freight. Moving quickly, Po turned down a nearby alleyway where he slipped into a dark corner. There he waited till the sounds of chasing guards died down and faded into the distance. Once then, Po shifted his position to bring his back up against the wall and slapped his forehead. "How could I have been so stupid? Now how am I going to get out of here without being spotted? And what's going to happen when Yumao finds out?"

Po's moment of doubt was broken when he heard a door open and quickly shifted into a fighting stance, though lowered his arms as he realized it was the pig from the discarded market area.

"Quick panda over here," the pig whispered, "the guards could be back at any moment."

Po was somewhat hesitant at first, there was no way to tell if this pig could be trusted, but it was better than being captured by Yumao's guard, so after taking a deep breath, Po dashed across the alleyway and slipped the pig just as he closed the door.

"That was close," the pig said as he peered through a narrow gap in the door, "just want did you do to get them guards so riled up?"

Po released a solemn sigh. "Sadly just being a panda seems to be enough for some people," he said in a low voice, the then turned to face the pig with a stunned expression, "say now, why did you help me back then?"

The pig turned around to face him, looking rather embarrassed as he brought his hands behind his back. "Well you were the first person who ever wanted to talk to me about what I had to offer, and you seem like a nice enough fellow, so I can't imagine there being any need to for those guards to chase you."

"Thank you," Po said with a sly smile, "that means a lot." He then sat down as they heard the sounds of rushing footsteps from the other side of the wall. "But getting out of here is going more difficult now that everyone knows I'm a panda."

"Perhaps not," the pig said, coming to stand before a set of barrels, "here, give me a hand with these."

Po moved to shift the barrels aside to reveal a hidden door. "Where will this lead?" Po asked in a calm voice.

"It'll lead to the farmers' quarters," the pig said, "even the guards don't enter there."

Po thought about for a moment. From there it would be easy to slip out of this place and head back to the Valley of Peace. But he then realized he had Crane to worry about and what about their mission? He was still nowhere close to finding out who was behind the raids. Glancing over his shoulder he eyed the pig and said, "I have two more questions for you."

"Yeah?"

"When I get to the farmer's quarters can I get to mountains?"

"Yes," the pig muttered, "there's a path leading to north, it'll take you right there. Though I have to warn you, those bandits will tear you apart, you be better off running for the gate."

A bold smile formed on Po's face. "Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"Your funeral," the pig said, "and what else do you want?"

"Can you get word to a friend of mine by the name Crane," a strange sensation came over him as he referred to Crane as a friend. It had been a long time sense he thought an avian could be his friend, and sadly it did not ended well. Shaking his head, Po went to say, "the last time I saw him he was speaking with the village chef."

"Oh that can be a real problem. Those upper crust types don't like us entering their area."

"Please it's important," Po said, "and don't worry, Crane will be the last avian to ever turn his beak up on you."

"Alright, what do you want me to tell your friend?"

"Just tell Crane that I've head up the mountain to deal with the bandits, and if he wants in on the fun he better catch up." And with that, Po opened the door and rushed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The Jade Palace…Training Hall…_

Mea leaned against the railing and watched as Tai Lung and Tigress sparred. She smiled at the sight of her husband fight. She recalled how he fought to ensure the safety of her home back when they first met, but never like this. Back then he had only fought with his fists, here he fought with a more define sense of style and power, spinning and kicking, flipping over the female tiger and dropping low to ground to avoid an oncoming attack. Looking away from the match, Mea could see the Grandmaster on the other side of the Training Hall, watching the same bout with keen eyes, though instead of smiling, he looked on with a stern expression.

The two kung fu masters had been fighting ever since Shifu and Tai Lung's return from the valley. Neither of them had said much, other than the red panda swiftly order the two adoptive siblings to beginning their daily training.

Shifu had seen enough and brought a small wooden harmer against a small gong forming a loud boom to echo throughout the room. Mea looked on in shock and awe as Tigress stood rigid, her leg raised high, posed to deliver a solid kick to Tai Lung's face whereas Mea's husband had brought his right fist ready for a powerful up cutter to the tiger's waist. The look of anger upon Tai Lung's face is what deeply bothered Mea and sent a shudder down her spine. She had never seen him look so angry.

Shifu waited for his two students to relax their stances before coming to stand before them. They bowed before the red panda calmly waiting for him to speak. When he finally did, his voice was level and stern. "Tigress, you attacks are sluggish and ill place, and Tai Lung you're attacks are far more fierce than normal, remember this is sparring match to sharpen your skills. Had you been fighting anyone other than Tigress or Po for that matter, I fear would for their safety. I sense that your thoughts are trouble with other matters. Would you care to explain?"

Tigress was the first to answer as she took a step forward and said, "I'm sorry Master, but I'm worried about Po."

Shifu released a low groan. "Tigress, Po will be fine, he is the Dragon Warrior after all. I'm sure there's nothing he can't handle."

Tigress turned slightly away from her master and whispered in a voice low enough that even Shifu's massive ears couldn't pick up. "I truly hope so, he's never be out in the open before and I'm worried how he'll react."

Shifu rested his gaze upon Tigress for a moment before glancing at Tai Lung, who in return drew his gaze away from the red panda, an expression of shame and fear covered the male snow leopard's face. "Tai Lung," Shifu said in a calm voice, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a low voice.

"But—"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Tai Lung snapped cutting his master off. "Don't you understand? Nothing you say or do will ever change what the villagers think of me. I thought I could make amends for what I did in the past, but so long as the people only remember the bad things I did, they'll never really accept me for the person I am now."

Mea released a heavy sigh and came to stand beside her mate, and calmly placed her arms around his waist. "Oh my beloved, I wish there was some way I could help."

"It's alright Mea," Tai Lung said returning the hug.

"Say how about we go for a picnic," she paused, turning to face Shifu, "so long as that's alright with you Grandmaster Shifu."

Shifu calmly stroked his beard. "I don't see any problem with that. We can use the open plains behind the palace."

"Great," Mea said tightening her grip around Tai Lung and gave him a playful kiss against his cheek, "I'll whip something for us to eat and…" her mood shifted as she glanced around, "say has anyone seen Lilly?"

"Oh," Tigress said in a plain tone, "I think I saw her heading down to the valley."

"You what?" Tai Lung snapped. 

_Down in the Valley of Peach…Mr. Ping's noodle shop…_

Mr. Ping was filling rather down. His profit for the morning rush was far lower than it normally should be, and it was all thanks to that cursed Tai Lung. Early that morning, before Ping could even open his shop, Grandmaster Shifu appeared at his door, requesting a table. At first Mr. Ping was overcome with joy at the idea of one of the greatest kung fu teacher coming to eat at his store. _What a way to rank in a handsome profit,_ Ping had thought at the time. That was until the aged goose saw that Tai Lung was with him. He had asked Shifu why the snow leopard was with him, but all Shifu replied with was that he felt rather offended by the people's resentment toward Tai Lung and wished too made clear that the snow leopard was here to stay.

The two kung fu masters stay for the entire morning rush and because the people were still unwilling to trust or accept Tai Lung's return, most of the noodle shop regular customers refused to enter and even went as far to insult Ping for allowing the snow leopard to be let inside the restaurant. Toward the end of the morning rush, Shifu motion for Tai Lung to follow him, though before the two drifted out of sight, the red panda had declared in a loud hard level tone, "I truly enjoy your soup Mr. Ping. Perhaps we will return next morning, and the morning following that."

"Oh this is awful," Ping said eyeing his money box; sadden by how empty it was. "I don't know if I can last much longer what with Shifu and that Tai Lung creep coming here and ruin my morning rush."

"My father is not a creep!"

Mr. Ping turned around to gaze into the blue eyes of the young snow leopard he met with Tai Lung and Tigress yesterday. She wore a light green short sleeve shirt with matching slacks and a pair of brown sandals. She bore into the goose with narrows that sent a chill down his spine.

"I remember you," Ping said, "you're Tai Lung's daughter."

"Yes, and I've come down here to ask you not to be so mean to my father." Lilly said, "Yes he may have done some bad things in the past, but if you just took the chance to get to know him, you'll see he's not the same person he once was."

Ping released a low scoff. "Oh please, a leopard can no more change its spot than a snake can fly. Now kindly leave me be, I have to get ready for the lunch rush," he paused as a look of dread covered his face, "and with Po away cooking meals for the Furious Five, I'm going to be swamped."

Lilly thought about it for a moment then smile as an idea came to her. It was risky, and knew that her parents would have trouble with it, but it just might help her father. "Wait, would you like some help?"

"What?" Ping said with a confused expression,

"Yeah," Lilly said with a smile, "I could help out by serving meals to the customers. I use to work for the inn back in my home village for about year before Mom decided to come here to be with Dad."

"I don't know," Ping said stroking his bill, "my noodle shop is one of the busiest restaurants here in the valley. It could be rather stressful."

"Oh please," Lilly said with a smirk, "try working in an inn up in the freezing tundra and you have to carry trays loaded up with six or more boiling hot soup. I can keep up with you on the best day of your life."

Ping couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright little lady, go grab an apron and—"

"Wait," Lilly said hold up a paw, "I have one condition though, for helping you out in the shop, you have to be nicer to my father whenever he comes down to the valley."

"What?" Ping snapped.

"You heard me," Lilly said then glanced over her shoulder and smirked before adding, "and you might want to make you choice soon because…" she paused and pointed behind her.

Ping looked past her and gasped to see a crowd of villagers already beginning to form, and they look hungry. He turned his attention back to Lilly to see she had her arms placed across her chest looking rather smug with an evil grin on her face.

"Well," she said in a level tone.

Realizing that he had very little choice in the matter, Mr. Ping tossed his feathery arms into the air and cried out with, "Fine you win. Whenever I see Tai Lung in the valley, I'll try to be more kind and open to him," he groaned as he turned toward the kitchen but not before glancing over his shoulder and said, "you know you're really are your father's little girl."

Lilly smile as she rushed after the goose. "I'll take that as a good thing."

Tai Lung made his way through the market place, ignoring the harsh looks and rude comments he was getting from the villagers. He had to find Lilly, she was still new to the valley and could easily get lost and he shuddered to think if of what someone looking to settle some score against might use her as a means to an end.

He was about to turn down the next corner when he caught sight of her spotted tail inside Mr. Ping's noodle shop. _What she's doing in there?_

Approaching the archway where upon a look of confusion formed on his face. Lilly was serving bowls of noodles and dumpling to the waiting customers.

"Lilly," Tai Lung whispered hoping his daughter would hear him without drawing attention.

Sadly once Lilly turned to face the entrance she jumped for joy crying out for her father. The villagers looked up and gasp at the sight of Tai Lung. Harsh whispers flow from several customers and some of them narrowed their eyes upon him.

A nerves expression formed on Tai Lung's face as he slowly backed away. He couldn't stand to be under their gaze. Some of these people he had remember before he was cast into exile. They praised him as a hero, loved and respected him, and he had betrayed them in his mad purist of glory. He was about to leave when all of sudden, Mr. Ping rushed out of the kitchen. The old goose smile as he cast his gaze upon the snow leopard, and calmly strolled past the tables to stand before Tai Lung and spoke in a friendly tone, "Welcome Tai Lung, would you like to have a bowl of my Secret Ingredient Soup?"

Tai Lung's nerves expression change to one of confusion as he looked about the room. The people still look at him with narrow eyes, but some of them had gone back to eating their meals. "Uh no…" the snow leopard said, "I was just looking for my daughter. I have no wish to cause any trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble," Ping said in a cheerful voice, "and your daughter here has been a great help," he paused as Lilly passed him to stand beside her father. "I hope that you can come back again for the morning rush."

"Well only if Dad agrees to," Lilly said glancing up at the adult snow leopard, "so Dad, can I work here for Mr. Ping?"

Tai Lung didn't really know what to say. He was still baffle by the cheerful tone by the aged goose. It was clear that Ping was forcing himself to be nice, but regardless of that, it was a worthwhile effort on his part and made him feel there might be some hope after all. "Of course Lilly," Tai Lung said his mood more upbeat sense coming down to the valley. He then rubbed his hand against the top of his daughter's head causing her to giggle and said, "Maybe you can even find some other children down here in the valley to play with as well. Now come along, you're mother and grandfather are talking us out for a picnic."

Lilly cheered and jumped up on her father's shoulder as the snow leopard turned around. As they left, Lilly glanced over her shoulder to wave back at Mr. Ping crying out with, "Thank you Ping, I'll be back in the morning for the breakfast rush."

Tai Lung smile as he glanced up at his daughter. Leave it to her to try and find some way to brighten his mood.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Shinning Jewel…_ _Yumao's palace…_

Crane followed Yumao as they strolled through the black crane's palace, and Crane's nose was starting to kill him. The over use of perfumes and incense hug great in the air that he could chock on it.

"So Crane," Yumao said appearing unfazed by the smell, "what do you think of my grand palace? Far better than that underrated Jade palace wouldn't you say?"

Crane rolled his eyes. This had been going on for the past hour now. He had tried several times to inquire about the recent bandit attacks, and yet with each time Yumao merely brushed the question off by stating how wonderful his village was compared to others.

He was beginning to relate with Po's dislike of avian.

"Sir Yumao," Crane said attempting to maintain a level of self-control, "can we please discuss the issue your village is having with these bandit attacks?"

"Bandit attacks?" Yumao muttered in a confused manner, "I must say I have no idea what you're talking about. There have been no raids on our high and mighty village. Who would dare say such lies?"

Crane took on a confused expression. "Well the letter Grandmaster Shifu received stated that it was sent by someone named, Duncan."

"DUNCAN!" Yumao snapped, "That hooligan should have been named Dung. He's nothing but a scum ridden low life piece of filth, spending all of his waking time wasting away in the dirt and mud. Oh just the thought of him makes me sick."

"Just what does this Duncan fellow do?"

Yumao waved arm about him, turning away from Crane and said in a low hateful voice, "Oh he's a farmer or something, completely unimportant."

_Unimportant,_ Crane thought. "But Sir Yumao, aren't farmers consider the most value trade good in China?"

"Nonsense," Yumao snapped, "there's nothing special about them they're just nothing but grubby low life mongrels," he paused to narrow his eyes and form an evil grin while turning to face Crane and spoke in a low tone, "Not like you and me."

"And what do you mean by that?"

The contemptible grin on the black crane widen as he said, "Isn't it obvious? Out of all the races in the world we avians are the only ones who can fly. That is what makes up superior to those common riffraff," Yumao paused as he was overcome with a fit of laughter. "In fact we are so superior that we should be ruling this world, and yet we're constantly looked down upon because of our suppose weakness," he paused once again, his eyes narrowing, "but that will all change soon enough."

Crane looked baffled and felt a little nerves by the tone and expression upon the black crane. "What do you mean by that?"

Yumao turned to face Crane, his evil grin widen as he said, "Tell me my fellow avian brother, have you heard of—"

Suddenly one of Yumao's guards burst into the room shouting, "Lord Yumao!"

Yumao's eyes narrowed and turned to glare at the beast. "How dare you, you know that only avians are allowed to enter my palace."

The ram quickly knelt before the black crane, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Oh Mighty Avian, Lord of the Skies and my vastly superior," he said in a groveling voice, "please forgive this worthless soul."

A look of disgust formed on Crane's face. _How can he go on saying that? Doesn't this person have any pride?_

"You have but one chance to save your worthless skin," Yumao said in a cruel tone, "speak quickly."

The guard tilted his head up slightly though reframed from looking Yumao in the eye. "A giant panda was spotted in the Market Street."

Yumao staggered back, his eyes open wide in shock, a look of terror formed on his face as he shouted. "A PANDA?!"

"Po?" Crane whispered.

Yumao clinched his fists stomping about the room, crying out in a frantic manner. "How could a panda possible slip into my village without my knowledge? Where is this blasted panda? Tell me that you managed to kill him."

The guard lowered his gaze once again. "Forgive me sire, but the panda escaped. He caused a great deal of ruckus, toppling a number of stands and harming several merchants."

"That doesn't sound like Po," Crane said in a low voice.

"What?" Yumao snapped turning on Crane with narrow eyes. "Don't tell me you know this cursed creature."

"Well he's…" Crane began, about reveal that Po was the legendary Dragon Warrior, but thought better for it. Po had gone to great lengths to keep the truth of his status. Instead he lowered his head and said in a hollow tone, "my servant."

"Then I shall hold you personally accountable for any damage this soulless creature has caused."

"I'm telling you, Po's a good person, he could not have been the cause of this," Crane said doing his best to keep his voice level.

"Oh do not give me that," Yumao said his voice carrying a heavy load of madness, "the only good panda is a dead panda."

Crane's narrowed. He had had enough of this crazed avian. He didn't know what problem he had against Po or pandas for that matter but he had no right to treat him like that. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go Po and get back to more important matters."

"You aren't going anywhere," Yumao snapped, "guard, stop him!"

The ram stood and drew his bow and launched several arrows at Crane.

Crane rolled his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me. Don't these guys know who they're dealing with?_ Crane waited till the arrows came with reach and then shifted his stance to one leg and snatched a metal tray from the nearby table. Using it as a shield Crane deflected each arrow before tossing the tray toward the ram with enough force to slice the bow in two. Crane then dashed across the room to kick the guard in the waist followed up with a swift leg sweep bringing the ram to the ground. Quickly glancing to his right, Crane could see Yumao bearing on him with a small blade. Twirling about, he slap one wing about knocking the knife out of the black crane's hand, followed up with another hard slap with his other wing forcing Yumao against the wall.

As the two avians gazed deeply into each other, Crane glared into Yumao's with a look of hatred. "You may be the chieftain of this village, but I am Kung Fu Master of the Jade Palace. You would do well to remember to never cross me again. Now I'm going to look for my friend and we are going to leave this village in peace, and I if were you, you never threaten me or anyone else I know ever again."

Crane then moved his wing away from Yumao, allowing the black crane to slump along the ground gasping for air, and then turned and made his way toward the main doors.

"You…you…won't…get away with this," Yumao stammered glaring up at Crane, "I have powerful friends, and I'll see you beheaded for this."

Crane stood before the doors, his body rigid, and Yumao took that chance to laugh at the apparent display of fear coming from the avian, though the laughter stopped when Crane brought his wings back and shouted, "WINGS OF JUSITCE!" He then brought his wings forward creating a massive gust of wind, not only forcing the doors open, but tearing them from the hinges. Before leaving completely though, Crane glanced over his shoulder, his narrow eyes glaring at Yumao that caused the black crane to cringe under their gaze.

"So do I," Crane said in a low tone, "and you don't want to make an enemy of them, you won't live long enough to regret it."

With that, Crane flew off to try and find Po, and his first stop would be the market street. He only hope that he'd find them before Yumao's men did.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to make a point of saying thanks to ****Pandafan91**** for helping me out with chapter. I wanted to set up a scene to help explain how Mea got her clothing shop and he came up with a possible suggestion. **

Chapter 12

_Jade Palace…_

Mea walked along the grounds of the Jade Palace with a pleasant smile on her face. Her picnic idea proved to be a great way to ease the tension that had built up the moment they arrived, though she was still a little worried about the idea of Lilly working for Mr. Ping. The goose had left her with a rattled sensation. Her husband had never before been so openly shunned before and with a village name the Valley of Peace, she figured the people would be more open and friendly. There's was nothing she could really do about either matter for the time being, Lilly was old enough to take on a job, and it was nice to see the smile on her and Tai Lung's face upon their return. She also promised Tai Lung that she would not make a scene and cause any trouble down in the valley. She paused as she came to stand before a small barrel, and with a swift spin, slammed her foot against it shattering it into several small chucks. _Tai Lung's not the only one who knows how to fight._

"Oh my goodness."

_That sounded like Shifu._ She thought turning around.

Heading over toward the Hall Of Heroes, Mea found the red panda sitting on a small bench. He held a small dark tan robe trimmed in yellow. Though the clothe looked to be pristine condition, a sad expression covered Shifu's face.

"Grandmaster Shifu," Mea said with a solemn bow before entering the room, "what seems to be the problem."

"Oh Mea," Shifu said looking up, putting on a friendly smile, but his voice revealed how depressed he deeply was, "it's nothing, I was just looking over my wardrobe to find something to wear for our upcoming Summer Festival and I discovered the state of my favorite robe. Some bandits managed to attack the Jade Palace sometime ago, and though the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior along with your husband managed to defeat them, some of them must have found their way in here and damaged some of my belongings."

"Oh Master Shifu," Mea said sitting down next to the red panda, "I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright," Shifu said, "I know that it's only clothes, but this was one of my favorite robes. The former grandmaster of the Jade Palace and my teacher, Master Oogway gave me this robe as a gift. I've always treasure this, and now it's ruined."

Mea could see that Shifu was truly heartbroken about this and as she eyed the robe she noticed that there were several cuts and rips along the edges causing narrow gasps in the stitching.

"Can it simply be repaired?"

Shifu released a sad sigh. "Yes, but not in time for the festival, and the one who normally mends the students' clothes does not have the best in terms of skill hands and the mends always looks sloppy."

She tilted her head from side to side, eyeing the threads, and a sudden thought came to mind.

"Excuse me Grandmaster Shifu, but would it be alright if I see your robe?"

Shifu turned to gaze at the female snow leopard with a confused expression on his face. "Why would—"

Before he knew it, Mea snatched the robe from Shifu's grasp and ran off.

"Hey…wait!" Shifu snapped running after.

They ran through the main section of the Great Hall, Mea reframing from going to all four for some reason. Exiting the main section of the Jade Palace, Mea dashed into the student barrack and up to the second floor. Shifu, trailed behind her by a few feet, amazed that she could run so quickly, either that or old age was finally catching up on him. Upon reaching the room, they had set up for them; Mea flung the door close, practically right on top of Shifu. The red panda skidded to a stop to prevent crashing through the rice paper wall. Opening it, Shifu shot his gaze from side to side; his expression set in a deep scowl as he spotted Mea knelt down searching through a small chest.

"Mistress Mea," Shifu snapped in a harsh tone, "kindly explain your?"

"Sorry Shifu," Mea said in a rushed tone, "but I just couldn't wait. I didn't want to risk you say no."

"Saying no to what?" Shifu asked.

Mea appeared to find what she looking for and calmly closed the chest and moved to sit on the bed, Shifu's robe on her lap and holding up a small bag. After she open it up, Mea pulled out several spools of thread and velvet case. Placing them on the bed beside her, Mea looked the robe over once more before selecting one of the spools and plucked a thin needle from the case, she then began to work on the cuts in the cloth.

"I didn't know you can sew," Shifu said in amazed tone.

"Yes," Mea said slowly pulling more thread through the torn cloth, "it's not something us felines do," she paused waving a hand before the red panda, "big paws and everything. It took me years to steady my hands to properly hold a needle. Most of the time, I either stuck my own fingers or bent the needles altogether."

"How long have been mending clothes?" Shifu asked in a calm tone.

"Oh since I twelve," she paused when a slight chuckle escaped her lips, "you should have seen all the times I had to mend Tai Lung's clothes after trying to climb the cliff side."

Shifu watched in awe silence as Mea worked on repairing his robe. She eyed the cloth with keen eyes, pausing every so often to select another spool of thread that matched the color. After another few minutes she gently turned the robe over several time eyeing her handy work, then stood to her feet, came to stand before the red panda and calmly bow before him and said, "Here we are Grandmaster Shifu, good as new."

Shifu calmly took the robe, held up the ends that had been destroyed, but to his absolute amazement, there was no sign of any rips. The choice of thread Mea used was in a complete match to the original design, it was nearly impossible to see where the damage was done. Glancing up at Mea, who simply stood there waiting, Shifu smile boldly. "Thank you Mea," he said with a solemn bow, "I am deeply indebted to you."

"You're welcome," Mea said, "it was the least I could do for taking us in and giving us this wonderful room."

Shifu smiled at her kind words, but he still felt that he should owe her something, especially for the fine handy work. "I must say," he began running a hand along the cloth admiring the smoothness around where the cuts used to be, "you truly have wonderful skill. Have you ever thought of opening a shop here in the village?"

"Oh I don't know," Mea said with a slight blush, "I would like to, but after how the people treated my husband in the noodle shop, I doubt they would be interesting in buying clothes from me."

"Are you kidding," Shifu snapped, a smile on his face, "Mea what you have done in the past few minutes would have taken the normal tailor hours," he paused to stroke his beard, "as I recall there's an open building in the valley. The original owners passed away some time ago and no one has asked to move in. How about we go down after Tai Lung and Tigress training session and show you around. I promise you that things will be different."

Mea thought about it for a moment. She did dream of opening her own clothing store one day, but with her home village being up in the snow and mountains there were hardly any people traveling by. Could she really make a life for herself here other than being known as Tai Lung's mate? Looking down at Shifu, she smiled speaking in a pleasing tone, "I would honor Grandmaster Shifu."

"Good, then I'll meet you by the steps in two hours."

Shifu then turned to leave, though before he reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Oh and allow me to make two things perfectly clear. Hench forth whenever we are here in on the palace grounds you are to refer to me as Shifu and if you wish to train your kung fu style please keep it to the training hall and not on the barrels. We need those for the kitchen after all."

Mea's cheeks turned red once again. She didn't think anyone would even notice that little bit of action. Turning to face the red panda, the female snow leopard calmly bow and said, "I'm sorry Shifu, it won't happen again."

Shifu nodded while eyeing his robe one last time before leaving Mea alone in her room.


End file.
